Taken
by KillerInstinctz
Summary: Nikita is taken by Gogol and Michael gets a hard time trying to find her. Will Michael be able to save her along with a little help? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first time writing a fan-fiction. Sorry its kind of short. Hope you like it cause I don't. I posted it anyways cause of someone pushing me, *coughs* Ayushi95. In other words blackmailed me :P**

"Here's the USB," Micheal said handing the drive to Nikita. "It has the location of the black boxes and guardians too."

"Thanks," Nikita said as she took the drive and plugged it into her computer. 3 faces, 3 names, and 3 locations popped up.

"You know there's a lot of people look for that," Micheal said.

"Mhm..." Nikita replied as she was focused on her computer monitor.

"You're not going to go against them alone, are you? Nikita their guardians," Micheal said in an uncertain tone. "You're going to get yourself killed." After Nikita didn't reply and instantly knew her answer to his question.

"No, no, no, you're not going alone," Micheal said sternly.

"Its fine, I'll just grab the box and go," Nikita replied calmly as she walked closer to Micheal till there eyes met. She kissed him and whispered in his ears,"I'll be ok," and she walked away.

Micheal cleared his throat and said," I have to be back at Division." He was worried for Nikita. Micheal looked to the ground and left walking out while Nikita's back was to him. Nikita heard his footsteps get farther and farther away.

Nikita went to change her clothes, grab her glock 45 and left. After driving a while, she noticed she was being follow. It was a black suv, tinted windows, but just enough for Nikita to see the driver and another figure in the back seat. She couldn't reconize either one of them.

Nikita stopped the car at a gas station and walked inside, knowing that her followers would follow her in. She walked around aisles to try and get a better look at them. Nikita quickly took her glock 45 from her back and held it in her hands in front of her as she noticed the driver was russian.

She left the shop and went to the back of the gas station to confront them. When Nikita got to the back, she turned around by a sound of movement behind her, only to see Ari Tasarov, but no driver. Ari was umarmed, his hands inside his pocket of his dark blue coat.

"What are you doing here Ari?" Nikita asked with her glock aimed at him.

"I'm here for you Nikita," he replied easily.

"What do you want Ari?" Nikita quickly asked.

"I want what you have," he said in a small russian accent.

Nikita wondered what Ari wanted, confusion on her face. Ari's guard quickly came up behind Nikita from the other side of the gas station. Next thing she knew was something cold and hard hitting the back of her head. Nikita's vision became a blur, the last thing she saw was Ari's smirking face and everything went black.

The driver carried Nikita into the car, tied her wrists and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again, well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here's a second one it your still interested in for the reviews, it really means a lot to me, no one has ever appreciated my writing. Thankxx guys! :D**

Nikita woke up with a headache. The last she remembered was getting hit in the back of the head by Gogol. She looked around to see a light bulb was on top of her, a chair, and a small table. Nikita tried to get up and just then she noticed her wrists and ankles were tied to a cold, metal chair, with 2 wires heading into the dark. She struggled to get out of the chair, but only to be found where she was when she started. Nikita tugged again and then remembered...

_"You know there's a lot of people look for that," Michael said._

_"Mhm..." Nikita replied..._

Nikita knew what they were looking for and wanted. There was no way she was going to tell them the location of that drive.

Michael walked into ops as the Division elevator door opened.

"Birkoff, any signs of Nikita?"Micheal asked.

"Well hello to you too," Birkoff said unhappily and pulled up a photo of Nikita, Ari, and a male Russian. Michael took a closer look at it and was shocked, it was Nikita and Gogol in one place, that couldn't be good.

"Birkoff send the last known location of Nikita to my cell," Michael said and quickly rushed out. Michael drove to the last known location of Nikita following his gps. He stopped at the gas station where Nikita had been last seen. Nikita's car was still where she had parked it with a light dust over it. Michael went in and looked around not noticing any out of the ordinary. He went around to the back, and found Nikita's glock lying there. This couldn't be good and Michael knew right away why her glock was lying there. Gogol had taken her. Michael got back in his car rushed back to Division seeking for more intel of Nikita.

_Back at Division_

"Birkoff she wasn't there," Michael said. "Anything else you pull up of Nikita?" Micheal asked.

"There isn't anything else," Birkoff replied. Michael walked out of ops and headed back to the elevator and headed to his apartment. He couldn't do anything else, there was no clues to where they had taken her.

Michael went back to his apartment, this wasn't the first time Nikita was off the Division radar, but this was different, Gogol had taken her. Michael needed more information, clues. He couldn't just sit and do nothing, it was his fault that Nikita had been abucted by Gogol. Michael should've thought over it before giving Nikita the drive and got her into Gogol hands.

"Where is the drive Nikita?" Ari asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nikita said calmly. Ari gave a look to one of his guards and they punch her. Her head flung the other way from the strong force that had hit her.

"Nikita, all you have to do is tell the location of the drive," Ari asked getting a little bit fustrated. Nikita didn't give a reply and got another hit in the face by one of Ari's men.

"I don't, know what you're talking about!" Nikita said. More punches went to Nikita. Her face was bruised and had small cuts from the beating.

"You're just making it harder for yourself Nikita," Ari said. Ari's guard stepped down and waited for another order. Ari stood up and walked to the edge of the table. *click* *click* *click* *click* *click*

Waves of electric thrashed upon Nikita, making her scream until she was out of breath. She breathe heavily gaining more oxygen back inside her lungs.

"Where is it Nikita? You know where it is, just tell me," Ari said fustrated.

"Never!" Nikita replied back in his face. Ari looked back and another round of electric hit her again and forcing out the air out of her.

"You're never going to get it Ari... you're too dumb," Nikita said as she was still intaking in the air. A powerful wave of electricity crashed into Nikita. Ari was mad. The wave was stronger than Nikita has taken with Ari. He was going to have a hard time breaking Nikita, but all he has on his hands is time.

"Give me the location Nikita," Ari said with an angry tone in his voice.

Nikita slowly moved up her head and looked him in the eye and said, "You will never break me Ari."

"I have all the time in the world right now, because you are my key to what I want and I will get it one way or another," Ari said menacingly. More waves of electricity collided through her. Ari gave the last wave more electricity knocking out Nikita, giving him more time to think of what he should do to get her to him the location of that drive.

Ari was extremely angry and fustrated, he had to try harder, he had to break her, he needed that usb drive. He didn't know Nikita like Division. Ari didn't know how Nikita was vulnerable on the inside. He knew this was not going to be easy, it was Nikita, not anyone, Nikita. It was going to be a while before he was going to be able to break Nikita.

**Well thats it guys, this was a little longer the the first chapter I had posted. This was my first time writing something like this so forgive me if its not good enough for you. PLEASE REVIEW! :D I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys first off, this is near the end of season 1, Birkoff doesn't know anything about Nikita and Michael.- I'm not sure if it already says this in the last chapter or not but here it is again. Sorry its been taking so long to update, I have school which means homework which gives me a small amount of time.**

"Wake her up," Ari said as he and one of his men open the door to Nikita. Splashing a freezing bucket of cold water on her. Nikita instantly woke up from the splash, cold water rushed down from her head. She was a little dizzy from awakening so fast, her face ached from the beating and now she was cold.

Nikita looked forward and saw the light bulb that used to be on top of her now in front her. Trying to get up Nikita noticed she was now lying down and her wrist and ankles were strapped to a table.

"We're going to do something new for a change," Ari said with a small evil smirk. Nikita could barely see him laying down. Just as he finished, the door behind him opened with a loud creak. His men walked in carrying a large pitcher of water and a small towel. They placed it on the table.

"Great," Nikita mumbled. She knew what they we're and what is was for. Ari looked at his men and nodded his head. He walked up and stood near the side of Nikita's head with a little grin. One of his men held her head back and placed the small towel over her mouth and nose. The other grabbed the large water pitcher and poured water onto the towel.

The water soaked into the towel that covered her mouth and nose. She knew it was coming. Nikita began to suffocate. She tried to up to take in oxygen but couldn't, Nikita pulled on her restraints, but it was no use. Nikita coughed as the men removed the towel. Water dripped from her face down to her hair.

Ari knew there was no point in asking she wasn't going to tell him. Nikita took in as much air as possible, but before she had time to continue breathing normally. The wet towel was place over Nikita's face and water began to pour down, every drop hitting the towel, cold. There was barely any air between the soaked towel. She pulled on the restraints holding her back to try and sit her herself up. There was no use, she couldn't break it and she couldn't get up. The towel was removed, Nikita regained air once again. Taking in large breathes and out. She was coughing from the water.

"The location?" Ari asked smiling as he saw her suffer. Nikita was still coughing a little and then stopped breathing normally. She tried to pull on her retraints again, harder than before but just ended up the same as least time. A hand pushed Nikita head back on the table and she was waterboarded again. It was longer than the other time. Nikita tried to breath but all she sucked in was water making her cough on the towel. No one could actually help her, Alex was in Division still a mole and currently a recruit. Michael probably doesn't even know where she actually was or what had happened to her. Nikita lungs begged for air, as water kept her from breathing it in. The water stopped pouring, and the towel was removed once again. Coughing and taking in as much air as she could. Nikita was cold due to the splash on her earlier and now the waterboarding.

"Its not that hard, tell the location of the drive," Ari said. Nikita wasn't going to break yet, but she needed time to think of a way out. There was no time with Ari and his men coming in and out all the time. She need to think of something or else she would be stuck here.

"21st street, brown building, third floor," Nikita replied, it wasn't the real location, she just need time.

Ari was suprised at how fast Nikita gave up, or at least what he thought she did. He was unsure, but that was lead, so he followed it. Ari gave his men a nod. Nikita felt a sharp pinch on her neck, her vision became blurry, she was becoming dizzy, and blacked out. Ari had to make sure he got it before he did anything else with Nikita. He left walking out the room and leaving his men in there doing the rest of their job. Ari finally had something, but he wasn't depending on it 100%, he still didn't know why it was so easy to get it out of her, but he didn't care. He still had Nikita in his hands and she wasn't going anywhere.

Michael rushed into ops trying to act normal. He was worried about what had happened to Nikita.

"Birkoff-" Michael stopped after seeing Percy was in ops, staring at him.

"No go ahead continue," Percy said and looked up at the tv screens in front of him.

"Birkoff, anything on Nikita?," Michael asked crossing his arms.

"You know Nikki doesn't leave tracks behind," Birkoff replied turning back to his monitor. Michael didn't know what to do, he was under commands and he had no clue to where she was. All he knew was that russians took her. Michael wanted to ask him more questions, but Percy was there and he didn't want to raise any suspicions so he kept quiet and left ops.

Ari took his men to the location where Nikita had told him. Driving through 21st street and looking for a brown building. Nikita awoke with a little headache and was tied to the ceiling with chains. There wasn't much in the room, just a rectangular table along with a wooden chair. Nikita tried to slip out of the chains, but they we're too tight. She had time to think. Nikita didn't know the place at all but 1 room, the one she was tied in. Looking around there was no windows, Nikita noticed a vent, but even she wouldn't fit in it. There was only that door. The only escape route. Nikita had to figure out a way to get out of these chains first. She started to swing up and down, trying to loosen the chains connected to the ceiling. The metal chains hit each other making louds noises as Nikita swung on. Guards from outside the door came rushing in. She kicked a guard on the face rushing towards her, he got back up trying to avoid getting hit again.

"Search the place, search everywhere!" Ari told his men as they entered the third floor. They went searching everywhere. After an hour of searching they found nothing. Ari was fustrated, but he knew it was coming. " , prisoner trying to escape!" Ari heard through his intercom. "Handle her!" Ari replied back into his intercom. He motioned his men to leave the place.

"Birkoff-" Michael said getting cut off.

"Listen Mikey, whats up with you and Nikita? You've asked me about 1,000 times already and you haven't asked about her that much ever since she left," Birkoff said cutting Michael off.

Michael was a little suprised,"If you didn't have anything just say so," he replied and turned out to leave ops.

"Mikey, I know somethings up," Birkoff said quickly. Michael stopped in front of the door. "Everyone out!" Birkoff yelled. Everyone in the room got up and left. Michael turned around to face Birkoff.

"Nothings up Birkoff," Michael replied. "Mind your own business." He turned around, pulled on the door knob and left. Birkoff knew something was up between them, but didn't know what.

Nikita looked up hearing the door open, 3 shadows walked in, Ari and two of his russian men. Ari took a seat in the wooden chair, staring at Nikita.

"You are dumb Ari," Nikita said smiling. She was right, Ari was desperate for that drive. He was easy to fool. There was no reply. One of the men took a step forward towards Nikita, she lifted her leg and tried to kick him again. But he knew and blocked using his left and gave Nikita a punch to the stomach with his right. Nikita swung back from the force. She coughed and took in air to fill her lungs. Ari still didn't say anything, but he had a grin on his face after seeing Nikita get punch to the stomach. Nikita was punched over and over again in the face and stomach, each time she swung back from the impact. She was practically a punching bag. Ari sat still watching Nikita get beaten not moving one bit. It was what she deserved for giving him a fake location.

There was still no info on Nikita yet. The only person who find anything was Birkoff and his little shadownet. Michael couldn't keep asking him over and over again, he was already getting suspicious. But he couldn't help it, it was Nikita, he loved her and was worried about her. Michael walked into ops. Birkoff noticed as Michael entered.

"I don't have anything Mikey," Birkoff said, he got out of this seat and walked towards Michael pushing him out of the door. He looked to both of his sides making sure no one else was around listening. "Listen I know somethings up, and I can get you some info, only if you tell me whats going on." Michael needed information right now, its been a long week without his one and only love. But he couldn't tell Birkoff, it would risk the both of them. "Michael?" Birkoff asked again.

"How good is your info?" Michael said thinking about whether or not he should tell him. There was too many risks. But he would know where Nikita was.

"We have a.. division spy in Gogol, a friend that could know where Nikita is, if she was taken by Gogol," Birkoff replied.

"A spy?!" Michael said raising his voice a little. "Percy never told me about this."

"That's cause you're not suppose to," Birkoff said.

"What if he doesn't know anything, we can't trust him,"Michael said. This was a hard decision, with a slim chance of getting her back instead of getting caught.

"We can trust him, he was a close friend, back when I was a recruit," Birkoff replied. Michael sighed.

"You better hope we can still trust him, if percy, amanda or anyone else gets word, I will find you and beat the absolute sht out of you, got it?" Michael said. Birkoff gave him a nod. This was Michael's only hope of finding his love and he needed to take it. He wanted to see Nikita again.

"Me and-" Michael was interupted by a sound of movement, coming closer.

"What are you 2 talking about out here?"

**What did you guys think? Hope you liked it, I will start and try to update more often from now on. I was hoping to write a little more but I just really wanted to update, plus I need a small cliff-hanger. I hope it was long enough for you guys, sorry if its PLEASSEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just want to say thankx to those who reviewed, it keeps me going, THANK-YOU! Btw to the guest that reviewed, did you read my mind? I said I would try and update more here it is guys ENJOY!**

"Me and-" Michael was interupted by a sound of movement, coming closer.

"What are you 2 talking about out here?" Amanda asked interrupting their small conversation.

Michael cleared his throat and replied,"Its nothing," and walked away. While Birkoff went back into ops leaving Amanda outside.

_Somethings up, what was so important that they had to talk out here? I'm going to find out. _Amanda thought and continued walking back to her office.

Her whole body ached, her arms were numb, she didn't have any energy left to even open her eyes or lift her head. Nikita's head hung down in front of her along with her hair. She had cuts all over her face, her cuts and lips were bleeding, most of her ribs were were broken, even breathing hurt. The room was quiet and nice, at least for Nikita. No one was there. _I have to get out of here. But how?_ It was going to be hard, she couldn't move without pain shooting through her body, and she didn't have enough energy. Nikita tried again to swing again, thinking it might be loosened enough, but it didn't budge much. Then a sudden loud creak broke the quiet silence. A bright shine of light hit Nikita through her hair. Nikita didn't feel the need to look up,it was probably Ari and his men, she heard 2 pairs of footsteps walking towards her.

"All of this for one small drive?" Ari asked. _All of this for one drive. _Nikita thought.Telling him wouldn't make it any easier for her, they would just kill her or trade her to Division.

"I don't get anything," Nikita said trying not to show any signs of weakness. Just talking took lots of strength, but it was Nikita and she could take it.

"You get to go home,"Ari replied._Which home?_

*Cellphone rings* "Michael?"

"Yeah, listen up, meet me at my apartment in 2 hours, alone."

"Yeah, ok, I'll be there."

2 hours later

"Alright I'm here," Birkoff said.

"Have you gotten in contact with the spy?" Michael asked.

"Not yet," Birkoff replied.

"Well hurry up and do it,"

"Alright I'll get on it, now tell me," He opened up his laptop and started typing.

Michael thought over it again and began,"I found Nikita's hideout... a while ago, I've been.. giving her updates.. inside Division.."

"She's using you man," Birkoff replied still facing the screen.

"I recently gave her a drive containing the locations of the.. black boxes and the guardians," Michael finished giving a bit of hesitation.

"Man if Percy gets wind of this-" Birkoff said turning around and getting cut off.

"PERCY, will not know about this," Michael said raising his voice.

"Ok, ok, geez calm down," Birkoff replied raising his hands.

"Gogol knows she has it, thats why they took her," Michael said.

"How? How do they know she has it? Unless, they know.." Birkoff said.

"They don't know anything!" Michael yelled.

"Calm down dude, then how'd they know?" Michael thought about it. _How __did__ they find out?_ The problem was getting worse. Nikita, Division, Birkoff, Gogol. Michael was quickly taken out of thought as his laptop beeped continuously. He walked towards the laptop. There was a small window in middle of his screen. "Chat Request from: unknown" There was 2 choices accept and decline.

"Birkoff trace this," Michael said pointing to the laptop. Birkoff continued to type furiously. Michael moved his pointing finger to the mouse pad and accepted the chat request. A black screen appeared and was released from a hand. The screen was dark, but he could see some figures. Birkoff took a peak over a bit curious to see what was there.

"Tracing the chat.. now," Birkoff said hitting a key. He turned over to look on the other screen. The figures we're visable as the screen got was no expression on Michael's face, but inside he was shocked and felt guilty. Michael clenched his fist of what he saw. There she was right in front of him, yet he couldn't do anything about it. Anger arose inside him seeing his love looking like that. Ari sat in a chair front of her as one of his men stood by his side. Michael broke the silence by slamming his hands onto the table.

"What do you want?!" Michael said gritting his teeth.

"You know what I want," Ari replied.

"Just say it damn it!" Michael yelled.

"Give me the drive," Ari said calmly.

"How did you find out?" Michael asked angrily.

"I have my ways," Ari replied.

"Arriving so fast and picking up that glock just made it more obvious," Ari continued

Michael looked down thinking how it was possible. While Birkoff stood next to him, a little bit shocked and confused at what was going on.

"I knew there was a camera in that gas station, I wouldn't leave behind any evidence unless, I want you to find it, simple," Ari finished.

_Shit, he thought, stupid mistake. _He caused everything himself. _So dumb! _ He got so caught up with Nikita he missed out the obvious things. He put Nikita in Gogol hands and gave himself away._ What was I thinking? _

Michael ignored Ari and focused on Nikita, "Nikita are you ok? Talk to me."

There was a short amount of silence, "Michael-" Nikita replied just loud enough for him to hear.

"Birkoff have you traced the location yet?" Michael asked, making sure no one else heard it. Birkoff got out of his confused state and back to Earth. He took a look at his laptop.

"Almost there, just 2 more minutes," Birkoff replied quickly still typing.

_2 more minutes, its not that long. Stall them. _Michael thought. "Nikita? Nikita I'm going to get you out of there,"Michael said softly. "Nikita can you hear me?" He didn't get a reply. Anger came upon him again.

"What did you do to her?!" Michael yelled. "Answer me!" He heard 45 seconds left from Birkoff. "Do you hear me?!" Michael continued. 25 seconds. Ari slowly got up and walked towards the camera. 20 seconds.

"I want the drive," Ari said and stop in front of the camera. 10 seconds. 9 seconds...8...7...6...5...

"I know you trying to trace this," Ari said and shut the camera off. Michael hoped they got the location in time.

**Guys, I know it kind of bad this chapter, tell me what I can edit if you'd like. The characters didn't seem like themselves in the show. I've haven't been home lately or else I would've updated a while ago. I have been getting so much work lately! Sorry it took a while! REVIEW PLEASEEE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thankx for the reviews! I said I'm going to update more often so here's more! Hopefully you ENJOOOOYY!**

I know you're trying to trace this," Ari said and shut the camera off.

"Birkoff?! Did you get it?!" Michael asked anxiously.

"Wooo!" Birkoff got out of his seat and raised his hands in the air. "I got it!" Michael rushed to the screen, suprised and glad he didn't lose her again. "I'll send the coordinates to your cell," Birkoff said as Michael quickly walked around the apartment getting his gear. "Go get her Mikey."

"I will," Michael replied as he opened the door and let himself out.

_Somewhere in Russia..._

"You were wrong, I was smart enough to figure out your little secret," Ari said, shutting off the camera. After listening to the conversation, Nikita had hoped that Michael got the location in time.

"You are still never going to get it," Nikita manage to reply and lift up her head.

"Why is that? Still willing to go through more for one, small, drive," Ari said smiling.

"Because I don't have it," Nikita said straight to his face.

"You have it and you will tell me where it is," Ari said getting up out of his seat. Nikita smiled at his fustration. " I will get the drive."

_On the road..._

"What?" Michael asked picking up his phone while driving.

"Mikey, Percy wants you back at Division," Birkoff answered into the phone.

"Tell him I'm busy"

"He says its important"

Michael thought over it, any more time wasted, he can lose Nikita again. But he had to go back, they are already getting suspicious. He can't let Division find out too and risk them more. Michael made a U turn on the empty road and drove back, wondering what was so important.

He entered through the recruit training area and walked into Percy's office.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Michael asked folding his arms.

"Nice to see you again, Michael," Amanda said stand behind Percy's desk.

"Amanda," Michael replied.

"Where have you been Michael?" Percy finally asked.

"Doing my job, finding Nikita," Michael replied getting a little worried.

"Just finding her?" Percy asked.

"Nothing else,is there a point Sir?,"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Percy replied. Michael nodded and turned the door knob and let himself out closing the door behind him.

_Inside Percy's office_

Percy and Amanda stood in front of the laptop screen and waited as they made a video chat call.

"Ari, has he gotten the location?" Percy asked after Ari came up on the screen.

"I made sure to leave a few extra seconds,they should have had it"

"Good, so they are working together," Percy concluded.

"How come I didn't know about this sooner?" Amanda asked. "Whats going on that I don't know about?"

"Michael found locations of the black boxes and guardians on a flash drive during a mission, that was planted there for him to find. I was getting suspicious about something going on between them and wanted to know if it was true or false. He took the drive and gave it to Nikita. She followed the locations and ended up in Gogol hands like I planned. Planting that fake drive lead us straight to an answer. Everything was a set up for them. Ari in the other hand, is in for a special bomb," Percy said finishing his thought.

"Why wasn't I briefed about this?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Now you have," Percy replied.

"Ari, I want Nikita after the curtains close, don't kill her," Percy demanded.

"As long as you keep your end, I will keep mine," Ari said and end the chat session.

"Now it all makes sense," Amanda said thinking about the small conversation she walked into outside of ops.

"What makes sense?" Percy asked.

"While I was walking back to office, I passed by ops and found Michael and Birkoff in a small conversation," Amanda replied.

"Did you hear anything?"

"It was something about Nikita,"

"Birkoff has to be a part of this, he knows and he didn't say anything, just as guilty as the love birds. He's helping them."

_Back in Russia.._

Everything started to catch up to her, Nikita had lost count of how many days she has been here, its been at least more than one week. She didn't have one meal and little rest. Nikita was starving and tired. Being in pain didn't help one bit. The room was dark, all but a line of light from under the door. The sounds of shuffling, far shootings, and talking was all that she heard. Nikita hung in the air, off the ground, in pain, starving, and tired. She took this chance to get comfortable for some rest.

The metal door opened with a loud creak, that seemed to have no effect on Nikita. She hung there passed out from the little rest, she has had. From how much rest Nikita had had, moving her wouldn't wake her up. The 2 guards that came in took her down from the cold metal chains, moved her to the wall and chained her wrists up.

After some rest, Nikita awoke to the fresh smell of food. A food tray stood there in front of her. She slowly got up, trying not to move a lot or it would cause her more pain. Nikita leaned her back against the cold wall, sitting still, gripping her broken ribs. The metal door opened and a ray of light flashed by Nikita, then disappeared. Ari and one of men walked in.

"You should eat, I don't want you dying on me," Ari said cooly. "At least drink something, you're going to need it." He finished and walked out.

Nikita sat staring at it.

_Back inside Division.._

"Hey Mikey, what happened in there?" Birkoff asked as Michael left Percy's office.

"They're on our scent," Michael said nervously.

"Woah, woah wait, OUR scent? Whose 'our'?" Birkoff replied worriedly.

"Yeah, you included," Michael said quietly.

"Man, I'm not part of this," Birkoff raising his hands with a tablet in one.

"You know, now you are,"

"I can't be part of this, I'm going to get killed,"

"So pick us or that,"

"Niether," Birkoff said as they walked to Michaels car.

"Here I'll monitor," Birkoff said as he gave a com to Michael.

"Thanks," Michael said turning on the engine and drove off following the coordinates.

"Destination is on the right," Birkoff said into Michaels com.

"Got it," Michael replied back into his com.

"There's multiple heat signatures in there Mikey, you're going to get yourself killed," Birkoff said worriedly.

"Birkoff!" Michael yelled back into his com.

"Alright! She might be on the 2nd floor, 5th room," Birkoff replied.

Michael kepts his eyes on the old building, looking over the area, he spotted guards at every exit, except for one. "Back door is open, I'm going in." He grabbed his pistol, opened the car door and got out.

"Birkoff I'm in," Michael spoke quietly into his com.

"Ok, Mikey take the stairs to 2nd floor, it should be on your left," Birkoff said as he watch Michael's chip walk to the stairs. Michael crept up the stairs foot by foot carefully not making any sounds to cause attention. As he got closer to the 2nd floor, he noticed to guards' back facing the stairs. Michael took out his knife and stealthly walked up behind both of them and slit there throats, making barely any noise. He quietly walked around the hallways looking for the room 5, he heard sounds of talking from where he had killed the guards. They must've found them, Michael thought. He quickly sped up his pace. Michael turned down the hallway and thats when a bullet barely missed his head, he quickly hid behind a wall as several more bullet was fired.

"Birkoff, taking fire!" Michael yelled into his com.

"Sorry Mikey, ummm..." Birkoff said typing quickly at his keyboard. "You're going to have to go through them, there's no other way," Birkoff finished.

"Dammit," Michael yelled aloud but was barely heard through the gun shots. He came out from behind the wall and started to fire back. Michael fired 3 shots and took 2 down out of 5. He quickly fired another 3 shots and took down 2 more guards leaving one left. Michael came out and began to fire, 1, 2, 3, 4, he missed. He stepped out from the wall, with his gun aimed in front of him. Michael raised the gun, aimed with accuracy and fired. As the shot hit his opponent in the head, the enemy's gun fired once more and hit Michael his right arm.

He began moving again, ignoring the pain. "Birkoff where to?" Michael said breathing into his com.

"Mikey, you ok?" Birkoff said stopping what we was doing to listen.

"A shot to the arm, nothing I can't handle, where to?" Michael repeated into the com.

"Ok, continue moving forward to an intersection," Michael did as he was told and came to an intersection.

"I'm here," Michael said.

"Ok, take a right and keep ahead,"

Michael quickly began walking and came into a section with 10 doors.

"Birkoff which door?" Michael quickly asked wanting to find Nikita. He heard a sounds of ruffling.

"Go find her yourself," a voice said through the com. Michael immediately stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice.

"Percy?" Michael asked shocked and worried.

"Go ahead and look into every door," Percy continued.

"Where's Birkoff? What's going on?" Michael demanded.

"Birkoff has been taken care of, now find the right door and you will get answers," Percy said into com. Michael frantically searched through every door he saw and came to his last one hoping to get answers. He opened the door slowly into a dark room to a face, Ari's face. But he didn't just see one face. Ari, Percy, Amanda, and Nikita were all there watching him.

**Soooo? What's going to happen?! I don't know you guys enjoy it? Hopefully you did. Stayed up trying to finish this chapter. I know that my chapters have been short but the next chaptersI will try and make them story might last about 1-3 more chapters, sadly coming to an end. Tell me what you think! PLEASEEEE REVIEW? Love ya guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx sooo much for the reviews! Love them 3 Keep reviewing! Sorry for the slow update, homework and stuff taking up my time :( But I finished it! :D I made this one a little longer guys! ENJOOOOYYY!**

It was the last door and he was desperate for answers. He kicked open the door, slamming it into the wall and causing a loud bang. He pointed his gun in, his arm bleeding from the wound and his was sweaty from everything he's been through. He stood at the door breathing heavily as confusion started to over come him.

Michael slowly lowered his gun, tilted his head, confusion on his face at what he saw, there in front of him, was nothing he expected. Michael stood at the door, as everyone in the dark room looked at him. Percy, Ari, Amanda, and Nikita stared at him as he made his entrance. Confusion overwhelmed him.

"Michael!" Nikita yelled at the suprise that was unexpected. Her yelling brought him out of this confusion state and back into his current situation.

"Nikita! What the fuck is going on here?!" Michael yelled at Percy, he couldn't put the pieces together. "What the hell happened to Birkoff?" Michael took a step in. He felt like he had just entered a different world. He was confused, nothing made any sense, it made him angry and fustrated. Percy with Ari? Working together? Where's Birkoff?

Michael looked around, he saw a gun on the table lying next to where Percy stood, and a small black was nothing but silence. Tension started to build up. Everyone stood still staring at Michael. Not a single word came out of anyones' mouth.

"Someone tell me something!" Michael yelled aloud breaking the silence and tension that builded up. His mind was racing. But Michael manage to slow it back down to a normal pace. He thought about everything that has happened that has lead him here. _Percy's office, the photo, the video chat, the drive. How could it be so easy? Everything was easy, too easy.. _It started to become clearer and clearer as Michael thought about everything that has happened overtime, but some pieces still didn't fit.

"You betrayed us Michael, turned against us for her," Percy said looking back at Nikita, still in chains, interrupting Michael's thought. She stared back him with fire in her eyes.

"Division is corrupted! She was right, you son of a bitches were all wrong," Michael yelled angrily.

"You just trusted her because you loved her, and it blinded you!" Percy yelled back. Just then Michael realized that Percy had known about them. Nothing came out of his mouth. If Percy was working with Ari, then he would've known already. He looked to the ground. Michael knew that, but Percy's words still shocked him. Everyone he tried to hide it from knew about everything. Failure.

A smile came upon Percy's face seeing Michael's reaction to what he just said. Seeing Michael still shocked suprised him and it made him curve up his lips. Michael knew he was right, Nikita blinded Michael so much, he didn't notice everything going on around him. Michael lifted his head towards Percy. His eyes filled with anger, burning. His hands curled up into a fist, he gripped his gun tight, white nuckles appeared. Michael slowly lifted his gun towards Percy, any more anger would've made him shoot Percy right then and there.

Before anything got that far, Percy began to speak again," I wouldn't do that it I were you," Percy said grinning at how much his plan has worked out.

"Or else what?" Michael asked with an attitude, thinking Percy doesn't have anything on him.

"Or.. she dies," Percy said turning around and back again.

"What did you do to her? You son of a bitch!" Michael yelled.

Percy waited a few seconds before answering,"Oh nothing.. yet." He kept a wide grin on his face. Michael was fustrated, the feeling he got when he saw Nikita in front of him but he couldn't do anything. Now he's going through it again. He just wanted to hit something, hard. She was right in front of him, staring at him, there was nothing he could do. A wall stood in his path and it was going to be hard to break it. But right now all he could do is sit and stare at it and wait for the right moment.

"What do you want? To kill us both?" Michael said out flatly and a little calm.

"Mmm.. I don't know yet, thought you'd come out your blindness and see everything around you, didn't know it would get this far," Percy said feeling smart. Michael hated himself, he was a trained assassin but let everything around him go right past him, he couldn't protect himself and that lead him here. He felt guilty putting someone he loves in the course of danger. "All it took was to plant one small drive and you're stupidity and blindness did the rest," His words only made Michael hate himself more and that was what Percy wanted, revenge for going against him.

"Michael don't listen to him!" Nikita yelled out from behind Percy. She knew what was going on inside Michael's head. But she knew it was her fault for dragging Michael on her side and now it was probably going to get him killed. She looked at him and he looked back.

"Hmm.. what should I do?" Percy said looking at Amanda, breaking their gaze.

"Well we have both of them now, they both betrayed you, I'd say make them pay," Amanda replied calmly.

"What did you do with Birkoff?" Michael quickly asked Percy interrupting his conversation.

"Oh, him, he's dealt with down in sublevel 12," Percy replied. _Birkoff is dead, dragging him into this was a mistake. _Michael thought for a moment after Percy's words. Everything around him was quiet, no one said anything. Out of nowhere, Michael heard sounds of ruffling. He looked around, searching for the cause of the ruffling. No one made any sounds, yet he was hearing ruffling.

"Mikey, Mikey, you there?" The voice was familiar, for a second Michael thought he was hallucinating. Then he remembered his com. "Listen, its Birkoff, I'm not in Division anymore, I escaped," Birkoff said, his breathing was heavy and was heard through the com. _He's alive. _Michael couldn't reply now, they'd know something is up. "Ok, I found your location, I'm on my way, hold on," _I'm dead. _Michael had no idea what Birkoff was going to do.

_**Birkoff**_

_Shit, I have to hurry up, Mikey's counting on me. _Birkoff stepped harder to the gas pedal, the car sped up. After 10 minutes of driving he came to a stop in front of the building Michael was in.

"Mikey? I'm here," Birkoff said through his com. He quickly walked to the back of the suv, opened up his trunk and grabbed 3 guns, P90, Kriss, a handgun, and a small flashlight. He put the handgun in the back of jeans, the kriss strap across his chest, and held the P90 and mini flashlight in his hands, since it would be easier cause of its high fire rate. Birkoff close his trunk and ran into the building. It was dark out, late at night even if there was any windows, Birkoff couldn't see anything. He turned on his mini flashlight, hitting it a few times to keep it on, pointing it front of him to see where he was going in the darkness. The darkness slowed him down, he had to watch where he was going.

It seems like no one was around the building anymore, everything was quiet and practically pitch black. It was eerie. Every step he took made small sounds of a wooden floor creak. Birkoff careful walked up on the stairs, just in case. As he got to the top, he looked around, pointing his flashlight where he looked or he wouldn't see anything. There wasn't anyone. It made Birkoff think that everyone was dead and this was all just a trap, but Michael's tracker was still on, he made it this far and isn't going back. Birkoff stood still trying to remember the map of this place. He didn't have his toys, all he had was guns. Birkoff continued carefully walking around as parts of the map came back to him. _C'mon, what was it again? C'mon don't fail me now.. _He felt like he was a mouse in a maze. Birkoff turned right and almost fell over onto the floor, instead the wall caught him. He stood up straight and bent down to see what he tripped over. _Bullet casings. _Birkoff was close and he knew it, he felt the wall again to see if there was any bullets in it, there was. He was really close, but it was hard for him to remember the map with everything that has happened.

_**Michael**_

_Whatever this nerd was going to do, he'd better hurry up.. _Michael stood still staring at Percy and everyone else. Michael realized his arm was still bleeding the gun shot. He took his free and put pressure on it. Percy was chatting with Ari and Amanda like he wasn't there, like nothing was going on at all.

Nikita wanted to run towards Michael and feel him again, but the long chains stopped her. _Amanda and Ari probably didn't know how to fight, there doesn't seem to be anyone else around. _Nikita tugged at the chains not caring how much noise she made. She's been trapped in this hell hole and was going to die anyways.

Michael held his gun in his hand. _Just shoot them, 1, 2, 3, everything will be solved. _He slowly lifted up his gun without anyone noticing, but dropped it at Percy voice. _Damn it. _

"You're not going to get out of that thing by doing that," Percy said turning around to Nikita. But she wouldn't stop, there was no point.

"How long have you been working for her? Betraying us?" Percy directly asked Michael.

"I'm not working for anyone!" Michael replied looking up from his wounded arm.

"She's using you!" Percy replied with a small amount of anger in his voice.

"Like the way you used me?!" Michael replied angry that he would even bother to bring that up.

"No! You used me!" Percy exclaimed. "To get revenge for your family, didn't think I knew?" Michael opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

_**Birkoff**_

After wondering around for the last 15 minutes, he came to a stop. Birkoff flashed around his mini flashlight that kept dieing on him. He walked forward and saw doors. _I'm here, hopefully its not too late._

Birkoff opened every single door, slowly peeking in them hoping to find Michael in one of them. _No one here, no one here..._

He came to his last 2 doors, as he walked by a door, he heard faint sounds. Birkoff moved his head against the door, where his ear was touching the door. He heard sounds of metal chains and other noises. _They're in here. _

_Oh shit! I never thought I'd get here.. What am I going to do now? Throw in a nade? No nade. Bad idea. Shoot in? No, Michael and Nikita could get hurt. Damn! Knock? Hell no. Ohhh crap.. What do I do?! I'm never going into the field again. Ok, I have a flash light, 1 handgun, and 2 smgs. Distraction! What am I going to do then? I need to think of something fast. Come on! Got it!_

Birkoff came out of his thoughts and quickly reached for his gun behind his back, he pulled the P90 strap across his chest making a black x. He took a look around his surrondings once more to remember the place. Turning on his flashlight in one hand and with his pistol in the other. He walked away from the door and towards the wall where the bullet casings lay, then to the stairs where we went up from. Birkoff stood at the top of the stairs, with a circle of light in front of him from the small flashlight. He looked down then slowly bend his index finger and fired the handgun 3 times into the mini circle of light. The sounds of shots fired spreaded and he was sure everyone in that room could hear it. It echoed around the darkness and through his ears.

Birkoff looked up and around once again with the flashlight in front of him. The flashlight blinked a few times and shut off. Birkoff tapped on it, trying to get it on. But stopped at the sounds of light footsteps and another circle of light pointed towards the floor. The footsteps became louder as it got closer. Birkoff took a step backwards away from the stairs. It was dark, his flashlight wasn't working, he couldn't see anything. Birkoff didn't have any idea who it could've been. As the figure stepped in, the flashlight barely missed Birkoff's shoes. Birkoff stood still making no sounds as the figure walked towards the stairs. The figure looked down and around. Birkoff made his way quietly towards the figure and hit it hard in the back of the head with the butt of his pistol.

The figure fell to the ground, the flashlight rolled out of his hands and faced Birkoff's feet. Birkoff picked up the flashlight and pointed it towards the figure, _Ari? _Ari lay unconsious on the floor in the dark. Birkoff took the flashlight with him and walked back to the door.

He leaned his ear against the metal door again, trying to see who else was in there. He heard muffled voices.

_"Where's Ari?" _

_"We're you expecting someone?"_

_"No, somethings up."_

Through the muffled voices, Birkoff could reconize it one was Percy and the other was Amanda._ Percy and Ari? The heck? _There had to be 4 people at least in there.

_Ok, lets do this. You can do this. _Birkoff took a few breathes, he grabbed his P90 and prepared himself. He 1 last huge breath and kicked the door in. A huge bang flooded the room. He quickly rushed into the room and shot the ceiling multiple times, then aimed the gun point towards Percy.

**Alright guys! I hope that was good enough! I might have some mistakes in there, sorry for that. What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys :D**


End file.
